​Anywhere In Your Dreams
song Anywhere In Our Dreams begins as Olive starts to sing and Roo begins to cheer up Olive/Cholena: ♪Anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door Is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams♪ bright light comes to the next scene as Dudley, Snoopy, Brian, T-Bone, Mac, K.C., Pal, and Spot are hard at work, and Roo and Olive are near woven baskets and Roo hops into one Olive/Cholena: ♪Just close your eyes You might be surprised What's inside you♪ Roo/Fievel: ♪Dreams are like steps♪ is snacking on watermelon. He turns to see what is going on and as he sees Roo and Olive in the basket, he gasps Roo/Fievel: ♪It's hard to guess where they'll guide you ♪ basket starts to rise, and Max is panicking, believing Roo is going to hurt Olive in some way and goes after them. Roo and Olive are enjoying the ride, and down below, Zummi and Underdog are talking to each other, and as they see Roo and Olive they wave, along with Dudley Olive/Cholena: ♪You can go anywhere in your dreams Anywhere you can imagine A bright new door is waiting for you to open You can go anywhere Anywhere in your dreams ♪ is running from ladder to ladder and suddenly, he sees Roo and Olive Max/Tony: Oh, Roozy, whatcha doin'? You're gonna get Olive killed! grabs a nearby rope, and Roo is happy and the scene looks like a starry sky Roo/Fievel: ♪I hope I can find A dream that's just mine Someday ♪ Olive/Cholena: ♪You might get lost But your heart will show you the right way ♪ Roo and Olive continue singing, Max is swinging from rope to rope, loses his balance as he's screaming. He lands on a rope, which swings back and forth Roo/Fievel and Olive/Cholena: ♪And we can go anywhere in our dreams Anywhere we can imagine A bright new door is waiting us to open♪ and Olive are singing as Max continues jumping from rope to rope Roo/Fievel and Olive/Cholena: ♪We can go anywhere Anywhere♪ Roo/Fievel: ♪No matter where♪ Roo/Fievel and Olive/Cholena: ♪We'll get there We can go anywhere in our dreams ♪ the song ends, Max smiles at Roo and Cholena, and then turns and gasps as he sees Brian push a fruit basket and he gets pelted. Down below, Roo and Cholena step out of their basket and Roo bows to Olive Roo/Fievel: Hey, I know! Olive, Why don't you come back with us? Olive/Cholena: You mean...to the surface? Roo/Fievel: Yeah. You've shown us all of your world. We could show you ours. Max/Tony: falls down on the ground Ow! (stands up as Roo and Olive look at him) Posituvely... Oh-- over doesn't understand and Roo just shrugs. The scene cuts to Sweet Polly Purebred still crying as Olive gets ready to leave for the surface Sweet Polly Purebred/Tankho: and blow her nose Olive/Cholena: Goodbye, Father. Underdog/Chief Wulisso: May the spirits protect you during your journey, Daughter. Remember, Olive: Make no contact with the upper-worlders. You task is to see if they have changed their deceitful ways. (as he sees Mortimer Mouse walking by with his paws tied up) However unlikely that may be. Olive/Cholena: As your wish, Father. turns to Underdog as Olive, Max, Zummi, and Tigger depart Roo/Fievel: Don't worry. She'll have a great time. Besides, what could happen?